Electronic devices such as notebook computers are compact and light-weight, and are appropriate for being carried. It is known that when the electronic device is used outside, the electronic device is operated by a battery installed in the electronic device (see Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3). Furthermore, it is known that an AC adaptor is inserted in the bay of the electronic device, and the AC adaptor is connected to a commercial AC power source to operate the electronic device (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-301672
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-264915
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-357030
Incidentally, when a power source device is installed inside the electronic device, the electronic device has better portability compared to a case where the power source device is arranged outside the electronic device. However, when a power source device is installed inside the electronic device, the power source device is arranged in the limited space inside the electronic device, and the power source device generates heat inside the electronic device, and thus affects operations of the electronic device.